Question: $ \dfrac{4}{4} - 200\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{4} = 1$ $ -200\% = -\dfrac{200}{100} = -2 $ Now we have: $ 1 - 2 = {?} $ $ 1 - 2 = -1 $